1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transceiver modules. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an electromagnetic interference containment structure for reducing electromagnetic interference radiated from a transceiver module.
2. The Related Technology
Transceiver modules often include one or more printed circuit boards with electronic circuitry. The electronic circuitry of a printed circuit board can create electromagnetic interference. Electromagnetic interference, or EMI, is electromagnetic radiation that can be emitted by electrical circuits carrying rapidly changing signals. EMI is produced as a by-product of the normal operation of the electrical circuitry of a printed circuit board in a transceiver module. EMI can cause unwanted signals (also known as interference or noise) to be induced in other electronic circuitry of the transceiver module and also in any copper cabling that is electrically connected to the transceiver module.
Transceiver modules must comply with governmental regulations concerning EMI, such as the United States Federal Communication Commission's Part 15, Class A. Beyond causing transceiver modules to be non-compliant with governmental regulations, unintentionally introduced EMI, can interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of a transceiver module or other nearby electronic circuits.
In light of the above discussion, a need currently exists for a transceiver module that includes an electromagnetic interference containment structure for reducing electromagnetic interference radiated from the transceiver module.